1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for extracting signature samples in a folder of a printing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
From German Patent 37 21 515, a device has become known heretofore for diverting or distributing signatures. Pairs of wings arranged as deflecting elements on a cutting-cylinder pair exhibit varying elasticity and rigidity, respectively. Due to the effect of a respectively more-rigid wing on a signature, the latter is deflected into one of two conveying paths. This known device thus serves to divert or divide a signature stream into different conveying paths by deflecting the leading edge of the respective signatures.
It has also become known heretofore from U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,606, to arrange impaling pins in a grooved cylinder of a cutting-cylinder pair for impaling and fixing a paper web running into the cutting-cylinder pair. The impaling pair are arranged within a given angular range with respect to the paper web, and ensure that, within the movement of the paper web in a direction towards the grooved cylinder, a movement which is caused by the cutting operation, the impaling holes will not be enlarged into slots, which would otherwise impede subsequent processing. The impaling pins act upon every paper-web section running into the cutting-cylinder pair and grip them. With this heretofore known device, it is possible only to grip the paper web which is to be processed, and no ability to separate individual signatures is provided.
Starting from the aforedescribed state of the art, it is an object of the invention to provide a device for extracting signature samples in a folder without impairing normal printing-machine operation.